Treun Lorn
Treun Lorn Find Lorn's Workshop in the Myyydril Caverns and destroy the NK-3. The NK-3 is actually one of the 2 guards that accompany N-K "Necrosis". To gain access to the NK-3, you need to take the N-K "Necrosis" quest also. It's okay if you have already completed the N-K "Necrosis" quest before, it's repeatable. A former colleague of Doctor Kinesworthy has been "hiding" in the Deep Depths of the Myyydril Caverns for years, and the Doctor suspects that he's up to no good. He wants you go investigate. Description: :Kinesworthy suspects that Treun Lorn has been working on a project for years in the Deep Depths. The doctor wants whatever piece you can salvage from his projects. No one knows what could be waiting in the shadows of the Deep Depths. To start this quest, you need to complete the Doctor Kinesworthy quest. Level: 57 Rewards: *570 XP *?? Credits *A Cybernetic Arm Warning: This quest is very dangerous. It requires traveling to the Deep Depths of the Myyydril Caverns, past aggressive CL 79+ Elite MOBs, and a final fight involving 2 CL 87 Elite and 1 CL 90 Boss MOBs all at the same time. A Cybernetic arm is the reward for the third and final quest from Doctor Kinesworthy in the Myyydril Caverns. For this you must kill one of the NK-3 droids that spawn along with Necrosis after speaking with Treun Lorn in the last cave area of the Myyydril Caves. The NK-3 droids are tough, not nearly as tough as Necrosis, but it can be quite a hassle single pulling them without bringing Necrosis and the other NK-3 along. Conversation with Doctor Kinesworthy Doctor Kinesworthy: Thanks to you,my machine is completely working.One of the features of this hulk of metal is to detect the frequency of high-powered machinery and the presence of dense materials most commonly used in cybernetics.And as you can see,by the blip here... doctor points to the machine's radar....there seems to be another machine operating in these very cave. PC: Treun Lorn? Doctor Kinesworthy: Precisely. I know him well,and I have no doubt that he has brought his project here to the Myyydril Caverns and sought to continue it in the Deep Depths.I need to know what he's been working on all these years.Bring me whatever part you can salvage from his project. Star Wars Lore Treun Lorn was a human lunatic scientist who assisted Doctor Kinesworthy in the creation of N-K "Necrosis". Lorn desired to make the Necrosis his own and fled with the incomplete cyborg to the Deep Depths of Myyydril Caverns, where he hoped to complete the monster himself. Both Lorn and Kinesworthy referred to the Necrosis as "My Master," fueling speculation that it was the Necrosis, not Lorn or Kinesworthy, who was behind the drive to bring the horrid cyborg back to "life." Both Lorn and Kinesworthy claimed that the Necrosis "spoke to them" telling them to hurry and complete it. Under these circumstances, it is no wonder both men's minds were unhinged. Category:Rage of the Wookiees Category:Kashyyyk quests Category:Myyydril Caverns